The Marines Journey: Corrections of the Past
by Arcanomancer
Summary: Caught and charged for a crime they didnt commit, 4 men from the SHODAN crisis twenty years previous are sent back to change the course of the war... in order to remove their intervention altogether Crossovers and details listed within


The Marines Journey: Corrections of the Past…

Chapter 1: The Trial

By: Arcanomancer

4 years ago I wrote a story called The Marines Journey, which at the time I thought was the best thing in the world… however, the other day I re-read what I did and realised it was a total load of crap… and somehow I'd not listened to my mates whom told me the best way to change it… so this goes out to them, I hope you all like it :D

This story is a crossover between the following elements: Sonic, Star Trek, System Shock 2, Doom and Heretic.

That was all that worked 4 years ago, so lets see if it works now ;)

AA

Disclaimer: I only own the characters you don't recognise… I'm to tired to go through them all

NOTE: This story is designed to work with the one from 4 years ago, as such no one will remember it… but worry not, all will be explained by the group as they go along with the story, although if you are impatient then ask in a review and I'll respond in kind for the next chapter.

NOTE 2: No, this WONT be R rated like the original, that's one thing I DO need to alter…

NOTE 3: The first chapter and maybe the second and third will be more on past references than altering the war effort and therefore entering the sonic universe… however bear with me and I will make the transistion as fast as I can!

AA

The sound of a gavel echoing through the walls distracted those assembled to witness the hearing from their mutterings and bought their attentions back to the fore. Behind the main stand was a tall man with white flowing hair which reached the floor behind him, and his dark sullen features gazed over the small group of men assembled before him.

"You have heard the verdicts against you…" the judge said gruffly, "Do you still wish to deny your manipulation of this world?"

The man in the middle of the four stood up. Adorned in a crimson suit of armor with a bright yellow sash across the front, he pushed his shades up his nose with a finger, flicked his long orange hair over his shoulder and addressed the magistrates.

"Sir, my fellow ministers and I do not deny the charges, however…" he paused and looked over his three comrades, "We feel it unjust that you describe it as manipulation… we helped save the planet and that is the path for which the battle had to go. We could not doom Mobius to oblivion and a cybernetic hell under SHODAN's order…"

"Be careful Herr Brown…" the oldest of the four spoke up, wearing a white and blue suit of armor as his tired looking features turned from the judge to the standing man. "Ve know we are innocent Admiral… these events happened so long ago that ve cannot be bought to trial now…"

Admiral Brown nodded and smiled. "Your right Amadeus… I will stand down and await the passing of the magistrates judgement before I act…"

Amadeus smiled and turned back to the front, at the age of 63 and from his promotion from Governor to Grand Marshall, Amadeus felt retirement was ready for him… before this case had been bought against them by a faction simply known as the Time Marshals. Amadeus and Admiral Brown sat back as the third man stood up, wearing a pure orange uniform to go with the hair that was shoulder-length, he cast his gaze over the assembled room and chuckled.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say these people wanted to bring down what took us so long to work with… I mean really…" He leant forward on the table and stared dead at the judge. "It wouldn't make sense to make them all love us when we in fact live in a different plane of reality in the first place!"

Before he could continue, the gavel banged again and an electric bolt sent him back into his seat

"Jonathan Andrews, whilst we commend your… enthusiasm…" Laughter greated Jon from both the crowd and the judge. "It is not to be heard in my courtroom… now then, what about you?" The judge enquired, turning to the fourth figure, who sat in the chair in a long brown trenchcoat, a cowboy hat covering his face as he simply shook his head and motioned for the judge to continue.

"Very well… the judgement of this court will now be passed…"

"Lord Admiral Thomas Jay Brown…" The Admirals head rose up and looked in the direction of the judges voice, keeping his blindness secret from everyone present.

"Weapons Technician Jonathan Michael Andrews…" Jon shrugged and leaned back in the chair.

"Grand Marshall Amadeus Heinrich Taylon…" Amadeus held his head in his hands and rubbed his moustache softly

"High Justicar Irvine Lightstriker…" The coated figure didn't even move when acknowledged.

"You four stand guilty of planetary manipulation in your intervention of the fate of the planet Mobius during the event known to the jury of this world as the SHODAN crisis… your punishment should be death for such an act. However, because you are the only four members of your order to survive and your positions give prominence on this world, we cannot execute you at this time…"

The four seemed to cheer up a little, except for Irvine who kept the same face as usual, hidden under his hat.

"However… your verdict is much different to the norm and is not something you will be prepared for… We are sending you back in time exactly twenty years to the planet Mobius to when the SHODAN crisis was starting… using your knowledge of the conflict and the powers at your disposal; Your task to reclaim your innocence is to avert all the distractions and the fact that success got to your heads whilst the war plays out."

"You mean…" Admiral Brown began, but he was cut off.

"Yes Lord Admiral, I know you are telepathic but my verdict has to stand… you must wage the war again, and this time you must NOT allow the planet to become infatuated with your merry band of misfits… Do you have anything to say in your defence before we send you back in time?

Admiral Brown and Amadeus shook their heads, trying to play the situation out in their minds. Jon hastily tapped buttons on his portable transportation device and suddenly the coated man stood up, Irvine's glowing blue eyes casting out over the judge and the assembled bailiffs.

"Send us back if you must… but here's a little parting gift, in memory of my murdered wife…"

Quick as a flash, his coat was thrown back from where it was held around his front, the Justicars hands going for two pistols hidden on his person. As he grabbed a hold of them there was a yell from the judge, and a high force stun beam hit the four of them; which threw them backwards and dissipated them from the courtroom setting.

AA

After what had felt like hours, Jon Andrews groaned from his position on the dusty floor and managed to prop himself on his knees. Chuckling to himself as his backpack weighed him down.

"Old coots never could beat me at a game of speed-porting…" Turning his head to the others he had to grimace. Admiral Brown lay contorted under a beam to his side, Amadeus was sprawled against the wall and there was no sign of Irvine until a sudden gunshot bought Jon to his attention and he saw the tall figure of Irvine Lightstriker shooting out of the window.

"Wars on full force… the legions are pouring out of the gates… funny how we missed those first time around!" Irvine yelled, reloading the gun. "Well don't just stand there Andrews, either help me or get them conscious…"

Jon nodded and tried to move the beam from over the Admiral, who awoke with a start and gave a pained yell, which in turn woke Amadeus.

"Vas ist the noise?" Amadeus enquired, and seeing Jon straining with the beam he managed to throw himself over and help Jon push the bar off after a great deal of effort. Admiral Brown rolled to a side and held his leg gently, rubbing it and trying to dissipate the pain.

"Anyone care to report which part of the war effort we're on?"

Irvine ran to the other end of the abandoned building they'd landed in, looking out over the battlezone he saw a large demon, estimated at about fourty feet tall firing rockets towards a large building some distance from them behind a kind of glowing barrier which he guessed was the forcefield they'd placed years before.

"We're at the second trial…" Irvine told them. "The Deimos Cyberdemon is currently attacking and I think… yes, there they are!"

He pointed to a blue blur moving incredibly fast around the larger demons feet, whilst a smaller version of it shot rockets back. The blue blur took on a hedgehog shape and taunted the larger creature before leaping to dodge a rocket and dashing up to the roof of the building, a black blur replacing him in the fray.

"Jon…" Admiral Brown started, "Do you have any idea how we can go about getting over there without attracting suspicion?"

The technician shook his head, watching a human figure suddenly appear out of nowhere and leap towards the larger demon whilst wielding a strange crystal type weapon. Before they knew what had happened a massive explosion sent him and the smaller demon back into the building and everyone else around to the floor, and when the smoke subsided, all that remained were a pair of bloodstained metallic boots.

"Cleanup!" came the yell in a voice that sounded remarkably like Irvine's, and the team watched as a score of people ran over to this figure and started to chant his name.

"Aww, doesn't it make you glad to be you?" Jon mocked to Irvine, who had balled his fist and suddenly embedded it in the wall.

"Jon, I changed my name from Piccard to escape all the estranged events on this planet, I have no desire to relive this…"

Amadeus sighed as the four of them made their way down the stairs and after a few minutes managed to make their way out and into the busy street of Station Square. Various Anthropomorphic creatures bustling about on day to day activities whilst the four walked casually towards where the battle had occurred, keeping silent should anyone recognise their voices. Once they were in the clear and standing opposite the open space in front of the building, Amadeus spoke up.

"I vaz not here for this part of the war… what happened between now and our arrival?"

Admiral Brown looked deep in thought. "As I recall… SHODAN's genetic abomination attacked and betrayed her with help from the Warlock and the hedgehog she stole from Doctor Eggman…" Irvine shuddered at this. "After that pretty much nothing happened before your arrival on the starship, Amadeus… speaking of which, where was the outpost you used originally in the war to hide the Federation troops?"

"It was close to an area known as Pumpkin Hill… close but no detections"

Jon nodded as his eyes cast over the building before them. Large and white it had one stood, now there were blast marks and charred scorches evident on a number of locations. A couple of windows had been smashed and closer observation revealed people moving through the windows, and as Jon focused on one he made out two forms talking.

"Hey Admiral… talk about a blast from the past…" Admiral Brown walked over and sighed. "I sense… Us?" Jon smiled and pointed, when the Admirals shades adjusted to pick up images for his brain he could clearly see himself through the window with Jon, and had to laugh as his younger self whacked Jon around the head.

"You musta annoyed me…"

"Yes, I recall I did that a lot…" Jon muttered before hearing something, and suddenly spinning on the spot he noticed the blue hedgehog from before standing before them, grinning insanely.

"You guys must Sure love the mansion… shes a bit shaken up at the moment, but it's no problemmo…" He said, walking past them and looking over his shoulder. "She'll be good and ready in no time for the next attack wave…"

"Sonic?" Irvine muttered whilst tilting his head and pulling his hat back, and Sonic raised an eyebrow after looking the four of them over.

"Have we met?"

"I don't believe so…" Amadeus said as he tapped the Admirals shoulder and nodded. "Come on, it's time we were leaving…" Irvine nodded and turned too before they noticed Jon standing there, looking at the window before suddenly going white, realising what device was pointing straight at them.

"Guys, we have to go, NOW!" Jon yelled, dashing past them before Amadeus shrugged and apologised to Sonic, the other three catching up after a minute to where Jon was in the Station Square park, panting.

"Jon, whats the matter with you? Anyone would think you'd seen a ghost…"

"Maybe I have Amadeus… I saw what I was holding in the window when I was seen by the guys in the window…"

AA

The door to the mansion flew open, and Sonic ran in and to the window where the younger Admiral and Jon were staring in wonder at Jon's video camera.

"I'm telling you Tom…" the young Jon said. "Those four guys looked familiar from somewhere… especially the one in Shades and the one dressed as a technician, It felt…"

Tom sighed and shook his head. "Jon, it cant be anything too bad… your just jittery since Rouge actually slept with you…"

Jon's tongue instantly lolled out of his mouth before Sonic told them about his encounter with the four men after the fight too.

"I'll go tell Piccard…" Sonic told them, "This might be a trap by SHODAN and if anyone has any idea of her tricks with spies it should be somewhere in those logs he bought from your station…"

AA

There we go, that's chapter 1 done and dusted, it's been so long since I last wrote a fanfics I didn't know where to begin… and I apologise that this one didn't have so much sonic content, the next few will ;) But now I need to vanish… How was that one? Good? Bad? Total Bull? Please review

Arcanomancer, signing out!


End file.
